snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Johanson McKinley
Ellie Johanson was born on January 29, 2059 in Dublin, Ireland to the parents of William Johanson (pureblood wizard) and Jane Sweeney Johanson (muggle). She is currently in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing up At the time of Ellie's birth, the family lived in a small apartment in Dublin. But William and Jane knew that they needed much more space to raise two children. And privacy, if they turned out to have magic blood. William, with some help, built a house on the coast of a little town in the far south-eastern Ireland, called Smerwick. Growing up on the coast made Ellie fall in love with the ocean as a child and the rocky cliffs and green terrain of Ireland. While she was young, Ellie got along with her older brother, James, quite well. She helped him practice Quidditch by tossing Quaffles over the cliffs and letting him dive down to get them on his Cleansweep. Ellie was always a daddy's girl and she always seemed to be by his side. She went everywhere with him, and he even took her to work sometimes at the Ministry. James noticed the fondness between them and gradually became rather jealous of the bond Ellie had with her father, wishing he could have that bond. Around this time, when Ellie was 10 and James was 17, the friendly relationship between James and Ellie faded and they no longer spent much time together. When she turned 11, Ellie received her letter for Hogwarts and was ecstatic, no doubt. Her father took her to get her wand at Ollivander's. It was no surprise to either of them that Ellie got the same kind of wand as her father. The Hogwarts Years 'First Year' (2070-2071) firstie stuff 'Second Year' (Summer 2071-2072) second year 'Third Year' (Summer 2072-2073) third year 'Fourth Year' (Summer 2073-2074) fourth year 'Fifth Year' (Summer 2074-2075) fifth year 'Sixth Year' (Summer 2075-2076) sixth year 'Seventh Year' (Summer 2076-2077) final year Family 'William James and Jane Melissa (Sweeney) Johanson' Jane Sweeney was born a muggle in Cork, Ireland and grew up there her whole life. She was always a quiet girl, which makes her wonder how William Johanson ever noticed she existed. William Johanson was born to a pureblood family in Dublin, Ireland. They met on the bus one day when Jane was on her way to college and William was on his way to the grocery store. William absolutely adored her and her sweet personality. Jane thought he was sweet and charming, and quite handsome. But she didn't realize that he had taken a liking to her until she noticed that he had taken that bus to the same grocery store for a whole week at the exact same time that Jane went to school. They went on their first date a week after they met. She was head-over-heels but she never thought he would feel the same. They dated for a year before William told her that he was a wizard. Jane took it quite well, which surprised him pleasantly. As they fell even more in love over the next year, William knew he wanted to marry her. But his mother would never allow it. She was the type of pureblood who would never let 'tainted blood' enter into her family. William's mother despised Jane. But William refused to let that break them apart. Even if his mother would no longer look at him for the rest of his life, he would marry Jane. There was no question. They got married on their third year anniversary of first meeting on that bus in Cork, Ireland; June 23, 2051. William's mother did not attend their wedding. They gave birth to James William Johanson on May 19, 2052 and Ellie Johanson on January 29, 2059. Jane and William were happily married until William's death in November, 2072. James William Johanson James was born on May 19, 2052 in Dublin, Ireland. He grew up in their little apartment, loved as can be. James was always a happy kid and friendly to most people. He was happy to have a little sister born when he was seven and he loved playing with Ellie while she grew up. However, the more Ellie grew up, the more time she spent with their dad. Which meant less father/son time with James. Although he wouldn't admit it, James grew jealous of the relationship that Ellie and their father had and ended up shutting them both out. Friends / Relationships 'Dallin McKinley' Stuff about Dallin McKinley ''' Carter Phillips' Ellie only became good friends with Carter Phillips at the end of her sixth year, his seventh. They shared a passion for cheescake and Puddlemere United and ended up going to Madame Puddifoots one weekend to share their interests. Ellie was rather ecstatic to hear that Carter would being playing for Puddlemere United after he graduated. At the End of Term feast that same year, Carter asked if Ellie would like to be his "personal assistant" after she graduated from Hogwarts. She was more than excited and quickly agreed. 'Another Friend' will edit 'More Friends''' will edit Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2077 Category:Characters